super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Fredrik
Lord Fredrik is the main antagonist and final boss of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze as well as the leader of the Snomads who invaded DK Island. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros 4 for 3DS/Wii U. Character Origin Lord Fredrik is the leader of the Snomads, a nomad group who take over islands using icy ways. He and the group came across Donkey Kong Island, right on DK's birthday. Lord Fredrik, using his trusty horn-like log, blew away the Kongs out of their island using a gigantic dragon made of ice that froze the island, making it habitable for the Snomads. The Kongs had to travel across other islands to reach the Snomads in their base, beating all the Snomad commanders in their way. The giant walrus was defeated by the Kongs and had his army go away, never to be seen again. In Smash Bros Lord Fredrik appears as an unlockable character from the DK Series. Fredrik uses power in almost all of his moves, he has icy effects to some of his moves as well. Even though he's powerful, he's slow and has a low running speed. Despite this, he's pretty tough and hard to knock out. Trophies Lord Fredrik has a trophy that can be awarded if one completes Classic Mode with him on any difficulty. Lord Fredrik Evil leader of the Snomads and expert player of the snow horn, Lord Fredrik froze DK Island and made it his home of operations. That is, until Donkey Kong and his friends came in. He still wants revenge on them so we know why he is Smash Brothers now. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Two Punch: Fredrik punches first with his left hand and then finishes with his right hand. The first hit doesn't do as much damage but the last one does minor knockback. *Forward Tilt: Tusk Tisk: Fredrik bashes forward with his tusks. Strong attack when enemy is at high percentages. *Up Tilt: Party Seal: Fredrik raises his hands upwards. The hands are imbued in an icy wind. The attack is great for juggling opponents. *Down Tilt: Clapping Seal: Fredrik claps his hands forward, releasing some icy wind. *Dash Attack: Decisive Ram: Fredrik performs his ramming attack from his boss fight in Tropical Freeze. The attack is one of Fredrik's strongest moves. *Forward Smash: Belly Bash: Fredrik goes backwards when charging and then bashes forward with his belly. The attack does major knockback if charged enough. *Up Smash: Helmet Swat: Fredrik stirs up the ground with his left feet (as if charging like a bull) when charging and will swat the air in front of him with his helmet, which will glow in blue sparks if it touches anyone. The helmet does electric damage and will provide high knockback and opponents will be launched to the sky. *Down Smash: Sitting Down: Fredrik sits down with force, making a shock wave. The shock wave is able hit enemies behind Fredrik as well. *Neutral Air: Icy Punch: Fredrik punches forward with a fist made of freezing air. The move can freeze enemies at high percentages. *Forward Air: Fist Slam: Fredrik uses his left hand to pound the air in front of him down. Any opponents caught in the attack will be meteor smashed hard. *Back Air: Ballet Walrus: Fredrik sticks his right foot backwards in a ballerina pose. Fredrik's weakest move but can be used to do combos. *Up Air: Helmet Throw: Fredrik throws his helmet upwards. The helmet will be spinning on top of him which does multi-hit ice damage. *Down Air: Heavyweight Walrus: Fredrik will bash down with his behind pointed down. Unlucky characters who get connected by the move in the air will be meteor smashed down while Fredrik gains an extra jump out of them. *Grab: Fredrik has a unique grab. He will use his snow horn to suction up the enemies in it. *Grab Pummel: Freezing In There: Fredrik jiggles the snow horn which damages the opponent inside. *Forward Throw: Snow Horn Launch: Fredrik launches the enemy forward diagonally with his snow horn. *Back Throw: Snow Horn Backwards: Fredrik launches the enemy behind him. *Up Throw: Snow Horn Plus Helmet: Fredrik throws the enemy upwards which lands on his helmet, doing electric damage and sending him/her upwards. *Down Throw: Snow Horn Plus Body: Fredrik launches the enemy down and then slams down on him/her. *Floor (back): Going Up: Fredrik punches both sides and gets up. *Floor (front): Circling Walrus: Fredrik gets up and spins while holding his fist forward. *Floor (trip): Tusk Recovery: Fredrik bashes his head forward upwards. *Edge (<100%): Behind Walrus: Fredrik flings his behind when he gets up from the stage, similar to DK's one. *Edge (100%+): Walrus Swat: Fredrik climbs up to the stage and punches forward. *Neutral Special Move: Almighty Snow Horn: Fredrik takes out his trusty snow horn and blows cold air forward. Similar to Bowser and Charizard's neutral special move, the wind will grow smaller if used for too much. The move is good for edge guarding as it does multi hit and can also freeze. *Forward Special Move: Snomad Assist: Fredrik will throw a Snomad ranging from a Pointy Tuck, Chum Chucker Charlie or a Fluff. The Pointy Tuck will walk forward and slide on his belly until falling off from the stage. The Chum Chucker Charlie will sit there and start chucking fishes forward. The Fluff will jump forward while pausing until he falls of the stage. *Up Special Move: Jumping Walrus: Fredrik will jump upwards, leaving a shock wave from where he jumped which does damage. Once he lands, he'll land hard on the ground and create small ice crystals from his sides. If Fredrik lands on another player, that player will be stuck to the ground and Fredrik will laugh. *Down Special Move: Ba-Boom's Tricks: Ba-Boom, the third boss of Tropical Freeze, will appear and leave a bomb. The bomb can be picked up and thrown at others. This attack can also harm Fredrik if he's no careful. *Final Smash: Snomad's Taking Over: Lord Fredrik will blow his snow horn upwards which releases a shower of ice dragons to the skies. He will also release some Pointy Tucks, Chum Chucker Charlies and Fluffs to appear on the stage which do much more damage than the ones from the side special move. Once some time passes, Fredrik will start laughing menacingly as a shower of ice dragons fall down. Ice dragons who fall in the stage will turn that part of the stage icy. After all the dragons fall down, the stage will remain frozen for some time, the time will pass and the snow will melt. This is the only Final Smash that interacts with the stages. Taunts *Up Taunt: Fredrik laughs menacingly. *Side Taunt: Fredrik will punch his palm two times. *Down Taunt: Fredrik gets worked up and readies his neck to attack. On-Screen Appearance *Fredrik smashes down from above and gets ready to battle. Cheer *Fredrik! "clap, clap" Fredrik! "clap clap" Fredrik! "clap clap" Idle Poses *Fredrik looks at his snow horn. *Fredrik stomps the ground. Victory Pose *Fredrik pats the back of a Pointy Tuck while sitting down. The Tuck gets happy and salutes Fredrik. *Fredrik starts playing the snow horn along with a Pointy Tuck who is playing a miniature one. *Fredrik uses his snow horn to blow cold air at the camera. The camera will freeze and will show the Snomad symbol. Victory Theme *Unlike Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Fredrik has his own victory theme music which is a short rock remix of the Snomad Theme. Similar to Meta Knight. Character Roll Call Music *''Snomad's Theme'' Gallery Pointy Tuck.jpg|Pointy Tuck Chum Chucker Charlie.jpg|Chum Chucker Charlie Fluff.jpg|Fluff Ba-Boom.jpg|Ba-Boom Costumes *Lord Fredrik in his normal attire *Lord Fredrik with green clothes *Lord Fredrik with red clothes *Lord Fredrik with yellow clothes *Lord Fredrik with blue clothes Trivia *Some players have compared Lord Fredrik to King Dedede in terms of moveset and fighting style. Category:Donkey Kong series Category:Characters Category:MoleFreak23